Many hospitals recognize that the act of giving birth is an extremely special and important experience for the new mother and her family. As a result, these hospitals have endeavored to set up maternity wards designed to give the mother and her family a nurturing and homey environment that is far removed from the drab and sterile functionality of typical hospital surroundings. These maternity wards may be referred to as “birth centers” or “birthing centers” to further remove them from the stigma associated with hospital facilities that are directed at those who are sick and in need of treatment.
Unfortunately, the typical garments offered to women in labor, delivery, and recovery are frequently antithetical to the desires of many hospitals to instill the patients with a sense of health and wellbeing. These typical hospital garments are often called “Johnny Coats” and normally comprise thin, drafty, and revealing gowns that wrap around the patient and tie in the back. For many patients, these garments represent a loss of comfort, dignity, and control. In some cases, a loss of modesty may even cause patients to forego movement outside their hospital rooms which could be beneficial to their recovery.
For these reasons, there is an ongoing need for garments for use by female patients which are stylish, fashionable, and not highly revealing, while, at the same time, are able to fit women of many sizes. Moreover, such new garments will ideally be highly functional, giving caregivers ready access to the patient's body for necessary treatments while the patient is standing or lying, and also allowing mothers to easily breast feed their newborns.